


love in the air

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, absolute pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Kokoro loves Hagumi.[Day 1 - Firsts/Seasons]





	love in the air

Kokoro sings aloud, her voice reaching the trees, the clouds, the sun! But most importantly, it reaches Hagumi, walking next to her with a blinding smile, her hand swinging in Kokoro’s grasp. They run between the trees, kicking up the coloured leaves in their path. Kokoro’s singing skips and wavers with every obstacle in their way, but that just makes Hagumi’s laughs grow, a musical sound that warms Kokoro’s heart and sends pure love running through her veins. Hagumi. _Hagumi._ Her girlfriend. Kokoro laughs, interrupting her singing again, and Hagumi grins at her again.

“I love you~!” Kokoro yells, aiming for the sun, for the whole world to hear!!

“Ehehe, I love y-!”

 _Oh!_ The world is slipping.

Kokoro stumbles, and with neither of them expecting the sudden movement…

…they…

        …fall.

Kokoro blinks, her mind catching up with now being on the ground. Hagumi is kneeling next to her, her confused expression fading to worry. “Is- Is Kokoron okay?! Hagumi didn’t mean to fall!”

She laughs, and Hagumi pauses. “That was exciting, right~? Hey, Hagumi!! Let’s make leaf angels!!”

“Leaf angels?” Hagumi’s eyes light up, and so does Kokoro from the sight. “Okay!! Like this??”

She lays next to Kokoro, moving her arms up and down in a star. Kokoro giggles, not being able to take her eyes off her girlfriend. “Just like that! Is it working??”

“Eh? Hagumi can’t see from here.”

“Hmmmm, I think it’s working!”

“Yay!! Ehehe, yay~!”

Kokoro tries her own leaf angel, but her focus is on stretching her arms out as far as possible, touching the tips of Hagumi’s fingers with her own when they reach their peak. Kokoro feels the warmth in her cheeks, sees the glow on Hagumi’s like the glow of the sun, and feels like she could do _anything_.

_"Isn't… well, isn't a date supposed to be something really romantic? Like… Arghh, I don't know! Stop looking at me like that, you know her best! Hagumi will like anything you pick anyway."_

With Misaki's voice in her ears, Kokoro thinks this  _is_ the most romantic thing she could do for Hagumi. She buys gifts for her friends all the time and always looks for something fun and exciting to do with everyone! But just running between the trees, kicking up the leaves that have been falling from them lately, and enjoying just being together… that sounds perfect! Seeing Hagumi's smile glow makes Kokoro want to do anything to keep it there, and she can see that glow easiest when they're doing something like this!!

"Hagumi, Hagumi," Kokoro says quickly, sitting up. Hmm, the leaf angels didn't really work out… Whatever! "I love you!!"

"I love you too, Kokoron!!!" Hagumi exclaims. Kokoro giggles, poking Hagumi's nose and watches the excited blush spread across her face. Hagumi is so interesting! She reacts like no one else ever has to Kokoro and it's so amazing to watch!

"Hey, sit up!"

"Mm, okay~!"

Hagumi sits up, and the leaves around her angel scatter slightly. Ohh… Kokoro would've liked to see Hagumi's angel stay forever. Maybe Kokoro will just have to be her angel instead!! "I want to give you something very important, okay? Hold onto really tightly! And close your eyes!"

Hagumi's eyes light up before she squeezes them shut. "Oh!! Okay! Kokoron can trust Hagumi, I'll be really careful with it!"

Kokoro giggles, having to lean forwards on her hands to get close enough to… kiss Hagumi's cheek! Hagumi's eyes fly wide open, staring at Kokoro with wonder in her expression. Kokoro wiggles on the spot, feeling warm under that look. "Kokoron..?"

"A kiss! Did you like it? Hold onto it tight!!"

Hagumi holds her cheek with both hands, her smile almost shy. Ehh? Kokoro wanted a bigger smile than that! She tries again, kissing Hagumi's other cheek, and Hagumi holds that one too.

She kisses Hagumi's nose and Hagumi has to abandon her cheeks to hold that. Kokoro lips move to her forehead and Hagumi's hands follow, holding the kiss there as carefully as she can. Kokoro feels so light and happy and  _perfect_ inside, but Hagumi's smile isn't as wide as it used to be. There's only one other place for Kokoro to kiss!! She rocks back and forth, grinning at her girlfriend.

"Can I kiss your mouth?" she asks, watching the blush move with the same fascination as always. Hagumi really is perfect…

"Kokoron wants to kiss Hagumi?" she asks, almost dazed. Was Kokoro kissing wrong? She thought that was how people in movies did it.

"Yes please! And-" Kokoro throws her arms out as far as possible, "-I want you to smile thiiiis much! I love your smile more than anyone else's in the whole, whole,  _whole_ world!"

Hagumi's eyes are sparkling, and so is Kokoro's heart. The enthusiastic nod warms her face and her hands and her chest, and she leans forward again.

"Hagumi?"

"Kokoron?"

"I love you..!"

She kisses Hagumi on the lips. And when Hagumi giggles and smiles and moves her hands to hold the kiss there, Kokoro doesn't let her. She kisses again. And again. And again. And then she kisses everywhere on Hagumi's face that she can, letting her giggles fill the air around them like music. She laughs like she's being tickled, and then reaches down to hold Kokoro's hands, her smile stretching wider than ever.

"Ehe- I- ehe… I love you, Kokoron!"

Hagumi leans forwards and kisses Kokoro. And Kokoro thinks she finally understands what a soulmate is.


End file.
